Why Would You Wish Such a Thing?
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: When Yami Bakura totally messes up Ryou's life he is left to fend for his self in a cruel world. when he tells his tale to someone at a bar life gets much worse. will b rated M l8r.
1. This is My Life

Why Would You Wish Such A Thing...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Hiya everyone! Its another Ryou torture fic but this one doesn't go along with my Ryou collection (3, 4th on the way, Ryou Angst Song fics). Hope its good an plz review.

Oh and on a note for those of you who are readin the Ryou Collection the 4th part will be rated R. If there is anyone who wants a PG13ish version made I will make it but I need to be told! Thanx anyway an on w/ the story!

* * *

"Imagine living a life where on no trusts you...where even your bests friends fear your mood swings. Imagine your father not even being able to look you in the eyes? Imagine how I feel...I have an ancient artifact and inside is the spirit of a tomb robber...a Yami as he is often called...Yami No Bakura...I am his reincarnate...me and him are the same, yet he is in a way...evil while I am innocent.

But Yami No Bakura didn't like that, doesn't like the person I am...so he tried to change me...harden me. But it didn't work...his plans never seem to.

Now everyone thinks I am a killer, a betrayer...someone you could never trust...no one really knows what happened...hell I hardly even know my self...I awoke one day covered in another's blood...so much had happened that night and so much after that that I don't know what's going on.

And I don't believe I want to. I just sit and wait in the shadows alone, always alone. People say I'm insane, some say I'm a insane...but I'm not he is...my other half, my true self (though I doubt he is), my dark side...My Yami. A cruel and heartless bastard. I don't understand him and I don't want to. I...I guess this is my life...my pain and sorrow...my life. This cruel and at times unreal existence. What he has done has changed what people call my destiny...changed me, my life, my world, and my family. I once had a father, now he is a shell, a ghost of what he once was. No longer can I call him father without bringing forth stinging guilt.

So I left, I would no longer be a burden to him...I've come to live in the shadows...the darkness. Not the shadow realm, oh no, the city I call home is still the same as it always was. But now I live in an abandoned building. Empty, cold and hard. No one else is here. No one no's I am here. The only thing I brought with me was a few out fits, my Duel Monsters deck, and the memories of my past. I no longer wear the Ring...thought I still feel its dark pull. The enchantment of its magic is still upon me...I can never truly get away. It shall always call for me.

But like I have been doing I shall ignore it, I am alone here and can hurt no one more here. Alone...always alone...I want to just fade away...become nothing more than a whisper...just fade away...which in reality I have...I am alone...always...

Do you wish to hear my story? Do you want to know what my Yami did? What has caused me to become the way I am? Live the way I do? Buy me one more drink and I shall tell you." Said a 19 year old Ryou Bakura sitting at a table in the far corner of a bar. The man he was sitting across from could not be seen, he was hidden in the shadows. Wanting to know more of the younger mans tale he passed him his drink, he'd only taken a few sips so he doubted Ryou would mind.

The older man looked into Ryou's chocolate eyes...eyes that once held joy and youth...but that was all stolen from him by someone he called his Yami...Yami meaning dark...his dark side... Wishing to know more he urged Ryou on, promised him more to drink when he was done his story...his past. Dark, cruel and unforgiving. A nightmare in its own, something you'd use to scare young children. Sure his own past wasn't the best thing in the world but if what this young one said was true maybe...maybe it was a tale worth listening to...no matter how much it cost him...or Ryou.

* * *

Doom Doom Doom! Whahahaha! I love to torture Ryou! T-hehehehe! Huggles Tori oh by the way I don't think any of my readers (except Tazi/Pazoko) has meet Tori. Holds up a black plot bunny with red eyes this is Tori, he's my Ryou Torture Plot bunny! The r and o are from Ryou and the t and i are from torturing. Hehe isn't he cute lol Tazi hates him. He's the one who gives me all of my Ryou torture fics.

So Yah anyway wanna no what happened to Ryou? What did Yami No Bakura do? And whom was Ryou spilling his tale to? You'll never guess! Well you might. LoL plz review I really need to know it its any good!

Ice Panther Signin' Out


	2. YAMI NO BAKURA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Why Would You Wish Such A Thing...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 2

Hi ya guys and welcome to chapter 2 of my latest Ryou Torture ficcy. Gimme a few minutes to thank my reviewers than it shall be on with the ficcy!

Chanson-DeLa-Sirenes – yep dark just how I like to write them...writers food? Sorry I just ate but I'll stick it in the fridge for later .

Snow Angel – suspense yes I love suspense! LoL why don't cha tell me in a review who you think it is...you may be rite and hey ur guess might just be better than my actual plan . Huh Yah no your rite every body seems to torture Ryou...I should never have wrote that first song fic, like everyone else I have been corrupted. Oh well.

I'm happy you guys like the fic and here's the next chapter sorry if it takes me a long time I'm starting to get this thingy in my wrist... something tunnel syndrome so I cant type for long periods of time.

* * *

Ryou took a hold of the drink passed to him, shrugging off the voice telling him not to drink after strangers he takes a mouthful of the strong liquid. Enjoying the fact that he can soon forget his problems more than the flavor, he looks the man across from him in the eye...well tries to. Deciding he might as well explain his story to someone, hey it might stop his suicidal thoughts if he gets it off his chest, maybe.

"I used to poses an ancient artifact know as the Millenium Ring, inside the Ring was the spirit of an Egyptian Tomb Robber. He was, and still is, to say the least psychopathic. Cruel and uncontrollable. With the power of the Shadow Realm he was...dangerous and many timed has put my life in danger. Well I guess I pissed him off one to many times and he...did the unexpected...even for him."

Ryou's chocolate eyes go cloudy as he remembers the day that turned his less than average life up side down.

Ryou woke up with a pounding in his head and immense pain in his stomach. Yawning he sleepily looked towards his belly only to notice it was wrapped in a tight bandage, thought it wasn't thick for his blood was starting to show. But than Ryou noticed that his hands were covered in the deepest shade of crimson...blood! His hands were covered in blood, and strangely he knew it wasn't his own.

Scrambling out of bed Ryou walks into the bathroom connected to him room so he can grab a shower and try to figure out what the hell was going on. After washing his hands in the sink for almost 10 minutes trying to get the blood off Ryou finally notices how much the room smells like blood.

"Hmm that's strange my hands weren't that caked in blood so why is the sent so strong in here?" Deciding the smell must be on him, Ryou reaches into the shower/bath to turn the water on so it could get hot before he stepped in. But as soon as he pulled back the certain he screamed! There in the bottom of the tub laid the body of a young girl. Her golden blonde hair spread all over the place and caked in blood, matted to her neck and back. Once sky blue eyes were now void of all emotion as she blankly stared back at Ryou lifelessly. Her complexion was whiter than snow and her blue lips were almost in a smirk, but it more resembled a pout. Both the neck and stomach were split open and her blood filled the bath almost half way.

Shocked and pushed back on his heels by the latest discovery Ryou quickly shuts the certain and leaned against the door, his back pressed tightly against it. Whispering to him self because his mind would not do as it was told, Ryou was extremely happy his father was away.

"Oh my god...wh-what did you do Yami No Bakura? What have you done...oh god what am I going to do...YAMI BAKURA WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Ryou yells the last statement in the empty house half expecting a reply, but the Ring remains silent. Deathly silent as if Yami Baku is expecting Ryou to deal with the problem on his own.

"Ok Ryou just calm down you'll just call the police and let them deal with it. Since you seriously have no idea what the hell is going on you will not be considered her murderer. Oh who am I kidding of course I will."

Deciding not to bother with the shower Ryou as calmly as possible walks to his closet to grab some fresh cloths. Slowly opening the door wondering if he'll find another surprise Ryou glances in and notices a plastic bag hanging on a hanger. Cautiously Ryou takes down the bag and peers inside only to see a handgun peering back at him.

Nearly dropping it in shock Ryou rushes into the bathroom for one more look at the dead girl. Pulling back the certain and almost ripping it off the rod for the first time the white hair teen notices a hole in the side of her head, a gunshot. Looking into the bag Ryou gives an involuntary shutter and shoves it under his bed not knowing what the hell he should do.

After taking 10 minutes trying to calm himself Ryou reaches into the closet and pulls out a pair of half ripped half not jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt, this was gonna be one hell of day. Shrugging off the voice in his head telling him he's screwed over so many times Ryou walks down stairs and is about to pick up the phone to call the police but...

The thought finally occurs to Ryou, what would he say? 'Hi my names Ryou, I got an ancient artifact that's possessed by a spirit that like to kill people. No I'm not insane, really I'm not. Now like I said...yes I'm sure. Well there is a dead girl in my bathtub and yah can you come get her? YES I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INSANE...no I never said I was entirely sane, but I'm insane, oh never mind.' Finishing his mock fight with a cop over the phone Ryou looks down at the said device on the table...maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"But I can't just leave her there, or just dump her someplace. No I owe her as much as to call the police...after all my Yami did...oh god what am I going to do? What did I ever do to deserve this? I never hurt anyone unless it was Yami Bakura's fault...what am I going to do?"

Picking up the phone Ryou quickly dials 911 and waits for someone to pick up, hoping his nerve doesn't out on him. A female's voice comes onto the line and asks.

"911 what is the emergency?"

"I...I don't know...there is...a...a-"Stumbles Ryou not knowing what to do, thinking himself an idiot for even trying.

"Sir breath in and exhale its alright now what is your name?" her voice is calm as if she's done this a million and one times in the past.

"Ryou Bakura."

"Alright Ryou what happened?"

"I-I wok up this morning and found a dead girl in the bathroom and a gun in my closet...I don't know what's going on...I didn't do it..."

"Its ok Ryou just stay calm and talk to me, the police will be there shortly. Now Ryou how old are you and do you know who could have done such a thing?"

"I'm 15 and no I don't know a thing...what...what's going to happen to me?"

"The police will just ask you a few questions there is no reason to worry. Just stay calm and keep talking."

"I am as calm as I can be and personally I'd rather not talk at the moment." Dropping the receiver and not even bothering to hang it up Ryou stumbles over to the couch. Sitting down he curls his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around them and buries his face.

Maybe 5 minutes later there is a knock on the door followed by a shout to open up, its the police. But Ryou ignores it hoping they will just go away. After knocking a few more times Ryou hears the door slowly open, and a voice call.

"Ryou Bakura? Are you in here?"

A small whimper escapes his lips and he curls up in a ball more tightly.

"Hello, "says a voice belonging to a female officer, its calm and soothing, making Ryou slowly uncurl from his position. "I'm Takara, you must be the boy who called 911. Here come with me, we'll go sit in the car alright?"

Nodding Ryou slowly stands up and follows the cop his mind void of all thoughts and his eyes blank. Not a thing filters through his head except for one sound, Yami No Bakura taunting laugh. Never before had Ryou felt more small and insignificant. Never before had he ever seen a dead body so close up...never had he felt more like dying, suicide and escaping this world.

Finishing the first part of his tale, his life, Ryou looks down at his empty bottle. Deciding he's had enough liquor he walks to the bar slightly shaking and buys a coke. Sitting back down he looks at the man sitting across from him. Still all of his features are hidden, why did Ryou have to pick the darkest corner?

"Please continue," urges the other person at the table.

"Are you sure? I will need hours more?" Ryou looks down at the table his eyes down cast. In 3 years his chocolate eyes haven't had a shine of happiness and re-telling his tale was only making the chances slimmer.

"I have all night as I'm sure you do."

"You are right I have no where to go, no one to see, and no hope of living."

* * *

Well I hope that was good and yes this fic is gonna get a hell of a lot worse as it goes on. So not for the weak of heart! Plz review and tell me if anything needs fixed or whatever. Tell me if you didn't like a part and why so I wont disappoint you in the future.


	3. Did Bakura kill her, or did I?

Why Would You Wish Such A Thing…?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,

Hiya ppl sry it took me so long to write this chapter! Really I am! I just haven't been able to write as of late! Well here we go hope this chapter is as good as the previous 2!

* * *

Silently Ryou takes another sip of his coke, wondering whom the hell he was talking to. But reminding him self it doesn't really matter. 

"Not long after the officer took me to her car I was at the police station in one of those rooms where they question people. I've never felt so scared in my life. Did they think I did it? What was going to happen to me? I didn't know what was going on and truthfully I didn't want to find out."

* * *

"Here Mr. Bakura why don't you sit here and me and you will have a little conversation." Takara motioned to a chair on one side of a table while she took the seat across from him. Her soft green eyes and pale face were inviting but Ryou knew it was only an act to get him to talk. "Now Mr. Bakura Ryou, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Please just call me Bakura, and truthfully I'm not entirely sure." Says Ryou trying to keep his composure cool and not go any more insane than he already was. "I…I woke up this morning and noticed that my hands were covered in blood. When I went to the bathroom…I…I found that girl…" Shuddering and wishing he didn't have to continue. "I didn't know what to do so I just went into my closet to get some cloths. Inside I found a small bag with a hand gun inside…its under my bed…I didn't know what to do. Please I didn't kill her; I just woke up this morning. Please…please you have to believe me." Says Ryou his eyes brimmed with tears and hands in fists, his knuckles white as snow.

"Ryou just calm down. If you didn't kill her than who did? And why was she in your house? Do you live with anyone else?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know anything…" says Ryou quietly knowing he can't tell her about his Yami or else he'll be shipped to an insane asylum. "I live with my father, but he's not always around because he's an archeologist. Right now he's in Egypt."

"How can we get a hold of your father?" Asks the cop her green eyes soft and gentle compared to everyone else in the building.

"I…I don't know."

"It seems you don't know much Bakura, or are you just not talking?" Suddenly all softness leaves her eyes and they become as hard as stone.

"**I DIDN'T KILL HER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!**" Screams Ryou standing up in a fury. Quickly he sits back down and buries his face in his arms, which are rested on the table. His white hair covers his shadowed eyes and tear streaked face while his shoulders are slightly bobbing from his sobbing. "I'm sorry…I'm just so confused…I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen…I'm so confused."

"Its ok Bakura please just calm down, it's alright. I believe you Ryou; I've known your father all my life. I've also known you though you don't know it. I know you didn't kill her and unless someone proves me others wise I will always be on you side. Do you have anyway of getting a lawyer?"

"I doubt it…doesn't it cost a lot of money?" asks Ryou wonder why the young woman is so strongly on his side…truly why.

"Yes, yes it does. But isn't one of your uncles a lawyer?"

"I think so, but I've never actually meet him. I doubt he'd help me, my father and him have been fighting for years. I don't believe they've even talked is an extremely long time."

"Well that could be difficult. Look I'm gonna send you to a foster home for a few days until your father comes home. Another officer has contacted him; he'll be here soon. Don't worry about it, I know the family. You can trust them to look after you. Here's my number call me if you change your answer on anything." Takara hands Ryou a small piece of paper with her name and number. Slowly she stands up, signaling for Ryou to do the same and leading him slowly to the door.

When the two reach the front door of the police station Ryou sees a mid-aged couple. The woman has long black hair held in a high pony tale, blue eyes filled with joy and a cheery face. Where as the man beside her has short dark brown hair and a face that defines discipline, but still his dark brown eyes hold the same joy as the woman.

"Bakura this is Kijin and his wife Tenshi, you'll be staying with them for the few days it takes your father to get here. I know they'll take real good care of you." Takara turns to Kijin and says, "I'm sure he'll want to grab a few thing from his house, like school books and cloths." Takara turns back to Ryou and rests one hand on his shoulder smiling. "Don't worry 'bout it Bakura, we'll figure this out. Just stick with it and keep your head up."

Ryou just nods silently before following Kijin and Tenshi out the door and into the car. After giving them brief instructions as how to get to his apartment. Moments later he climbs back into Kijin's car a small suit case across his lap.

"I'm ready to go."

"Lemme see your suit case." Says Kijin with no emotion in his voice. Slowly Ryou passes up the case only to have the older man slowly search through all his things.

"Don't think too much of it, its nothing personal. We just have to do this before your allowed in the house." Says Tenshi smiling like she always does.

Ryou just nods as he receives his suitcase and says nothing as the car slowly drives towards his new "home" for the next few days.

Upon reaching his destination Ryou realizes he's not gonna have much fun. The house is small but two stories high, with an average sized lawn. The problem is all the kids in the front yard. 6-8 children under 12 years of ageare running around and playing.

A small groan in displeasure escapes the teens lips before he has a chance to stop him self.

Still smiling Tenshi looks back at Ryou and replies with, "Don't worry the most of the younger ones stay at the house next door. Only ones here is a little 6-year-old girl and another boy about your age. We're not that crowded due to the smaller house. Just let your self in, your room is on the second floor, 2nd door to your left when you go up the main stairs. The ones across from the front door. Kijin has to go to work and I'll be outside with the young ones."

"Alright." Slowly Ryou climbs out of the small car and walks to wards the house. But he stops at the door not knowing weather to just walk in or knock. 'Well she did say to let my self in…' slowly the door creaks open, as Ryou applies almost no pressure. Peering inside he notices the said stairs and a young man sitting in the living room watching TV. 'Think I'll introduce my self later.' Quietly Ryou walks up the beautifully crafted staircase and follows Tenshi's instructions to his room.

Figuring the inside will be pretty boring the white haired teen just walks in only to be surprised by the contents. Though the walls and ceiling are whiter than snow, the carpet is black. Your average twin-sized bed is pushed against the side of the room to his left. On the far wall is a large window and the headboard of the bed is right beside it. To his right against the wall are two small dressers, one with a huge mirror and the other with a small TV. The wood the dressers are made from as well as the bed appears to be ebony or something similar. Amazed by the simple beauty of the room Ryou just drops his suitcase on the bed and slowly unpacks a few things. Deciding he's not gonna get too conformable, he only sets up a few pictures and sets his school uniform on the top of the dresser with the mirror so he can wear it the next morning.

The first picture Ryou picks up is Yugi and all the others standing outside the game shop. It was taken right after Battle City and represents what they all went through. The second is a picture of his whole family…when they were all still alive. The third and final is a picture of his father standing in front of a huge pyramid. Beside all the pictures Ryou places his duel deck and a book he's been reading the past few days. Handing his book bag on the doorknob and sliding his case with his cloths under the bed. After stretching Ryou just flops down on the bed to relax after one hell of a day.

"My Lord, you unpack like every other man!" States Tenshi standing in the doorway, smiling, always smiling. It was almost starting to get on Ryou's nerves. "Would you like a few plants for some color?"

"Sure that would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

'She's just trying to make this look like my home.' Says Ryou to himself. Slowly he turns on his side to face the wall; his back to the door but in the end he sits bolt upright with a strange stinging pain in his arm. His breathing heavier than normal Ryou pulls up his sleeve to reveal half a dozen thin red marks down his right arm.

"Yami no Bakura," whispers Ryou into the empty room, "Why must you have so many bad habits?"

* * *

"I never told many people but my Yami had a serious cutting problem, one that often left me in the hospital. After a while the doctors in the emergency room doubt you were attacked 3 times a week, every week. But I managed to pull through. After a while you learn to ignore the strange pain in your arms from cuts and burns. Sure I tried to get rid of his knife many times, but he'd find a new one and cut worse the next time. I figured it was best not to anger him. After all look what he did. Killed a young woman with out reason."

"So was it really him that killed her? Or was it you." Asks the man across from Ryou taking another sip of his drink and wondering how long Ryou's tale really would take.

"Truth is we'll never know. I don't not believe I killed her, but I may have. Yami Bakura has the ability to erase minds…so we'll never know. Thought I doubt I would kill anyone with out reason…my sanity wasn't, still isn't what it once was. Maybe I killed her, maybe my Yami did, I dunno…"

* * *

Well think I'll end it there. Hope that was an ok chapter. Not to confusing. Now I've never been arrested and I hate shows like CSI so it might not be perfect. As well I have never been to a foster home so again I'm completely winging it. Hope its ok and I hope I get some reviews hint hint. I'll prob be re-writing this sooner than later with more details. But I'm desperate for an update! I would have done so sooner but I've been depressed as of late and unable to write! But I'm on anti-depressants now so I will prob be updating soon! 

Oh and one last thing, I wanna thank all my reviews I love you guys (and gals) and Snow Angel well I'm not gonna say, besides do you really want me to ruin the ending...actually...I'm not fully sure what the ending is. I sorts know but...well I'm just writin' as it comes to mind!

Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm signin' out!


End file.
